1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device, which is a display device mounted on the head, and a control method for the head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a head-mounted display device (a head mounted display, HMD), which is a display device mounted on the head. For example, the head-mounted display device generates image light representing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate to thereby cause the user to recognize a virtual image. In general, in the head mounted display, a configuration capable of being battery-driven is adopted in order to improve portability. The battery-driven head mounted display is requested to reduce power consumption of the head mounted display in order to increase an available time. In this regard, in the past, there is known a technique for realizing a reduction in power consumption of the head mounted display by reducing the resolution or the frame rate of an image formed on a display device (see, for example, JP-A-2009-118159). However, when the resolution or the frame rate of the image formed on the display device is reduced, the image quality of a virtual image recognized by the user is markedly deteriorated.